


Alone.

by ddaeng96



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I suck at tags, Light Angst, M/M, Suicide, jungkook is lonely, not a really happy ending, taehyung was there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng96/pseuds/ddaeng96
Summary: Jungkook was lonely.Taehyung fixed that.But then.Jungkook was lonely again.





	Alone.

** Jungkook's POV: **

I stand here, on the edge of this cliff again.. I see darkness ahead, darkness below, darkness everywhere.. You were the light of my life, brighter than the Sun, you shone over me.. You saved me.

 

 _\- I'm so alone.. nobody loves me.. nobody cares.. If I jump off this cliff right now and disappear into nothingness, nobody would even notice.. My parents don't care, they live their happy lives rid of the gay son they despised so much.. My brother doesn't care, he lives his happy life with his little wife.. And I'm out here.. wandering like an outcast.. Nowhere to go.. Nowhere to stay.. Just alone.._ \- I said quietly to myself with warm tears running down my cheeks as I stared into the distance ahead.. I needed to get those thoughts out of my head and saying them out loud seemed to have helped a bit.  
 Suddenly I heard a noise.. Footsteps.. They were slowly approaching me but my body froze.. I should run shouldn't I? What if it's a killer? But I couldn't move an inch.. So I just stood there with tears still decorating my cheeks.

 _\- You're not alone anymore.._ \- The voice said sounding close behind me. He heard me mumbling, I guess. - _l'Il be here, with you. Always._ \- He walked next to me and I could finally move. I looked at him. He had blonde hair and blue contacts. He was beautiful. Definitely didn't look like a serial killer, but then again what do I know, he might be a wolf in sheep's skin. He looked at me. His eyes seemed worried and sincere. Then he spoke again, a soft boxy smile decorating his beautiful face. - _My name is Taehyung. Don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to kill you or something._  - He said giggling. His deep, calm voice.. His laugh.. It sounded like a melody to my ears.. Almost intoxicating even.

 _\- N-no I j-just.. I thought I was alone._  - I spoke lowly barely audible but enough for him to hear.

 _\- Like I said.. Not anymore. I'll be here for you, trust me._ \- He gave me that beautiful intoxicating boxy smile again and I swear my knees felt like jello. - _I know, maybe you're thinking what is this stranger talking about, how can I trust him we've known each other for like 5 minutes, if even that long. But believe me, I've been where you're at.. It's not a good place to be, mentally and physically.. I'm okay now, but when I was so desperate to feel loved, cared for and needed, I was alone.. Just like you.. I want to help you._ \- He gently turned me to face him and hugged me. I felt tears in my eyes again, he laid his head on my shoulder and whispered. - _Don't be afraid, I'm here._ \- I don't know if I was stupid or couldn't think straight but I thought, at that moment, that I could trust him. I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while until I could breathe properly and my tears dried up.

 

We were together. He took care of me. I took care of him. I loved him. He loved me. I was happy.. We were happy.

 

 _\- Always._  - Taehyung said.

 

 But now I'm back here at this cliff.. Cold and alone.. Why did you leave me? Why does everyone leave me? Do I have ''unlovable'' written on my face or maybe it's embedded in my heart so that I'd never get to feel loved for as long as I'd like.. Or need really.. I guess it was a need.. I needed to feel loved and cared for.. He gave that to me.. My Taehyung.. My everything.. I had never felt so happy in my entire life, he gave me forever in a short span of time, and I'm so grateful.. I loved him so much.. I still do.. The last words he said to me, I'll never forget. They keep playing in my head every second of every day that I am still walking this Earth.

 

 _\- I'll always be by your side. But promise me you'll move on and be happy baby, I want to see you happy._ \- He had said as he took his last breath and fell lifeless in my arms, his eyes rolling back until you couldn't see the beautiful blue colored lenses anymore. My shirt, pants and arms getting covered in blood, from the bullet hole in his chest.

 

I don't think I can keep that promise baby..

 

 I'm at the very end of this cliff.. Barely even standing there, my feet keep tugging backwards, instinct I guess.. my body is feeling endangered but I don't care.. I miss him.. I need to see him again, and there is no other way, I've made my peace with my decision, but him... HIM I can't let go..

 _WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME YOU BASTARD! YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAND BY ME FOREVER! WHERE ARE YOU NOW, HUH?!_ \- I scream as loud as I can and I swear I could feel a slight tug on my sleeve, but I brushed it off.. This is what I want.. I'm not letting him go.. So I jump.

 

 The air is pushing me down faster, farther into the water. I reach it.. I feel my lungs fill with water _'This is it'_ I think as I close my eyes until I can't feel anything anymore.. _'We'll be together forever now'_ as all life leaves my body.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sweeties! Hope it didn't make you guys feel bad, I apologize. This was my first work and I was feeling down so this got birthed and yeah.


End file.
